Comic Con fantasies
by Ironmanlover13
Summary: Tony, Crystal and Shay are the children of Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton and Loki. While at the Comic Con they get sucked into the Young Justice world where they meet their favorite characters. What will happen? Will everyone get along? Will romance blossom between two of heroes? Will the girls get home or will they want to stay? Teen rating. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea my friend and I came up with so enjoy.

Disclamer: We do not own YJ just Tony, Crystal, and Shay.

Crystal's POV

"Come on, shay. Just one more comic." Tony whines to Shay

"No, we have enough." She answers holding up 4 bags full of comics.

"What about this one?" Tony says holding up the newest Young Justice comic. But before Shay could answer we felt something pulling us in.

"Booyah!" Tony yells

"No my baby!" She screams trying to swim towards one of her milkshakes. Then a flash of light blinded me and I opened my eyes and saw I was in some strangers arms.

'Man he's hot. Wait that's Nightwing. The original freaking Boy Wonder.' I say in my head

"Hey, personal space buddy." I say as I push myself away from him. As I land on my legs and stand up I brush dirt off my Nightwing t-shirt. I then blush and cross my arms over the symbol when I see him looking at it.

"Unfold your arms," he said to me as he took a step forward.

"No thanks, I'd rather not." I say taking a step back.

"Who are you?" He questioned

"Why do you want to know?" I snap back balancing on my left leg.

"Well you did just fall from the sky while I was patrolling so I kind of need to know," he said taking another step forward.

"So, is it illegal to fall from the sky," I say back giving him a small glare.

"I need you to come with me," he said as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"I don't need to do shit," I snap back and I could feel the ice start to form on the tips of my fingers.

"You're coming with me and I don't care if you like or not," he said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

My eyes then squinted and went blue, nobody touches me, and in a matter of seconds he was pinning to the wall by ice crystals and I felt my eyes return to their normal state.

In return he just gives me the infamous Bat Glare and growls.

"Your fault not mine." I sing back as I shuffle back into the shadow as it takes me on the side of the side of the road before I take off.

Tony's POV

"My baby!" I scream as the strawberry milkshake as I get pulled away.

"Oh well, at least I still have you chocolate nobody likes strawberry," I mutter as I saw Crystal and Shay falling but then there was a bright light and I crashed into somebody and I protected my milkshake so it didn't get spilt.

"You're comfortable," I say as he lands on the ground with a groan.

I then yelp as I am pushed off of the person and I scream as my milkshake gets spilt on the ground.

"How did you do that?" some guy questioned as I looked at the cup which was now empty.

"How'd I do what?" I asked standing up and I smiled as I saw three people the oldest dressed as the Flash, next to him was Kid Flash and the third was Impulse.

"You fell from the sky," the Kid Flash guy said.

"I am a fallen angel so respect me or who will get hit in the head with something," I say in a posh voice as I smooth out my Robin tank top.

As I finished that sentence Flash was suddenly hit by something that looked like pelican poop and it only took me a moment to realize that it was my strawberry milkshake.

"Beware my powers," I say.

"My milkshake brings all the boys the yard and their like it's better than yours damn right it's better than yours I can teach you but I have to charge," I sing softly.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder and I look up and see Kid Flash and my eyes widened and I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Stranger danger!" I yell as I run away, Crystal and Shay told me never to let strangers touch you.

"You dirty hippies," I scream as I continue running.

Shay's POV

As I fall to the ground I try to use my power to stop the fall, but I can't concentrate with Tony yell for her milkshake. All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light and I finally manage to stop myself from falling when my face was inches off the ground.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I heard a voice growl and I look up and see a boy towering over me.

"I am Umbra and my business is no matter of yours," I say back and I stand back up and I could feel my powers changing my clothes into my suit.

"Oh really," he says and I heard his knuckles crack as they fisted up into balls.

"Really," I say back and I stand up straight and dodge one of his punches before I let the dark energy projection cover my hands and I shot at him sending him crashing through a wall and I teleported to where Crystal was.

WITH SHAY AND CRYSTAL

"Crystal" Shay says as she appears behind Crystal.

"Shay! Where have you been? I've had a Nightwing wannabe after me!" Crystal yells.

"Well I had some Superman wannabe try to stop me." Shay replied calmly.

"Why is it so quiet?" Shay asked

"TONY! We lost her." Crystal says yelling again.

"Shit," Shay muttered before her eyes glowed white.

"Come on, I have a spot on her," Shay said and shadows surrounded them as they reappeared in an alley.

"You dirty hippies!" we heard a familiar voice yell coming closer to where the two girls were.

"Tony," Crystal said loudly and the girl with rusted colour hair stopped and crashed into a pole.

"I swear that pole wasn't there a moment ago," she said rubbing her forehead and Shay rolled her eyes.

"Some guy murdered my milkshake," Tony said and the two girls walked out of the Alley.

"We should go back to where I was, there was plenty of abandoned apartment blocks that we could stay at," Crystal said and the three were then taken to a roof.

"Oh shit," Crystal muttered and the trio looked up and saw a boy getting out of the ice with a Batman and Robin look alike.

"You," Nightwing said darkly catching the attention the other two.

"Don't eat me, eat Crystal," Tony yelled as she pushed her friend forward and ran off.

Crystal then ran away as well once Nightwing started to run at her leaving Shay on the roof with Batman as Robin goes after Tony.

"Don't even think about it," Shay said as Batman went to get something from his belt.

Shay then turned around and calmly left the building leaving Batman but he soon followed her into the shadows where she disappeared.

Crystal's POV

"I hate this guy," I mutter as I run onto the next rooftop with the Birdbrain wannabe on my tail.

I then use the wind to take me higher, but then I hear the sound of a grappling hook through the air knowing he is still hot on my heels.

'Will he ever give up?' I think.

As I land on the ground I quickly freeze it and ran but turn around when I heard a thump and I see Nightwing had slipped over and I let the ice freeze over his body sticking him to the ground.

I then continue running and I managed to spot Tony running around the streets like a mad woman avoiding getting grabbed by the Robin kid.

"Tony up here," I shout and she smiled at me and set her hands on fire as well as her feet used her flames to fly up to where I was.

"What happened to your guy?" she asked me as we continued running.

"I froze him to the ground when he slipped, you should see the position he's in," I say laughing as Robin ran after us.

We then fell through one of Shay's portals and appeared in an old disserted kitchen, I manage to stop running in time but Tony ends up running into a wall.

Nightwing's POV

"Well this is embarrassing," I mutter as I try to get out of the ice, I thought that being stuck to a wall like Jesus was to the cross but this position is not.

I have the side of my face squished against the ground with my arms by my side and my butt in the air.

"Mr J, you gotta see this!" a high pitched voice said and I looked up to see Harley Quinn standing at the door way.

"What is it now Harley?" Joker asked as he appeared behind her and he laughed once he saw me.

"Haha, very funny," I say sarcastic as I try to move once again but failed.

The two were then joined by Catwoman, Poison Ivy, the Riddler and the Penguin.

"I hate you all," I grumble.

"Nightwing!" Batman yells as he lands on the building and thankfully doesn't slip and was joined by Robin but ends up slipping and falls on his face causing the villains to laugh even more. Batman chuckles and takes a photo before turning to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" I say to him

"Going to find the girls." He answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tony's POV

I let out a giggle as I continued to twerk, my headphones blasting 'sexy and I know it'. The only clothing I have on is my t-shirt I 'borrowed' yesterday and my underwear which were covered in the flash symbols. "I'm sexy and I know it," I shout as I heard a chuckle behind me and I froze.

"Hippie alert," I whisper to myself as I tugged the headphones from my ears and I looked over my shoulder to see Nightwing with his arms crossed and an amused smirk on his face, a bored looking Superboy and the two speedsters with their mouths agape.

"You dirty hippie," I growl at the kid flash looking guy and he just arched an eyebrow. "Go get high somewhere," I say as I take a step back and Nightwing just let out a chuckle.

"You're coming with us," he says simply.

Crystal's POV

"I wonder if Tony has trashed the place yet?" Shay says as we walk down the street arms full of groceries.

"Most likely, she's Tony Stark Jr. after all." I say as I approached the building

"Get away from me you dirty hippies!" A familiar voice screeched as someone falls from a window with flames behind them. As we approached the window I recognised the person dangling from the fire escape, it was Nightwing.

"Hey bird brain what ya hanging around here for?" I ask with a cocky smirk as he looks at me and glares.

"You again, you're going to pay for humiliating me the other night." He yells and I just rolled my eyes and chuckled. "He's eating my chocolate," Tony screeched before a crash was heard and a yelp from one of the males.

"She's crazy," a voice shouted and Shay snickered as Tony sticks her head out the window.

"Finally, what took you so long? These guys tried to handcuff me." She yells pointing to Nightwing and whoever else was in the apartment, "Shit, Guys look out!" Tony yells at us and I look and see Nightwing running towards us.

"Not again." I groan as I drop the groceries and run only just looking back to see him trip over the food. "Didn't see that coming." I state as I walk up to him and put my food on his back.

"Neither did I. Ow!" Nightwing groans trying to get up but fails, "Get your foot off me!"

"Let me think about that." I say doing a thinking pose, "How about no? Yeah, no sorry." I answer a few seconds later earning a groan from the x-robin under my foot.

"Crystal! Shay! I got them." I hear Tony yell and I look up to see Tony dragging, I assume, the rest of Nightwings' group.

"Who did you capture?" I ask while handcuffing Nightwing with cuffs I found in his utility belt.

"Superboy and the two dirty hippies." Tony says smiling pushing the group towards me with a glaring Nightwing, "I see you got the bird-brain."

"Yep, and it was easier than expected too." I say with a chuckle. Suddenly I felt something trip me and I look to see Nightwing standing helping his team, "How did you do that?" I groan and say as he puts me over his shoulder.

"Doesn't matter how I did it. Only that my little performance worked." He says with a cocky tone and grin looking back at me.

"Why you little! Put me down!" I yell wiggling around trying to get loose, when I remembered my powers. I smirked and was about to use them when I felt Nightwing put some sort of collar on me.

"Oh, almost forgot about your special abilities. Can't have you icing me again, can we?" Nightwing explains taking me who knows where.

"Wait she has powers?" The two 'dirty hippies', as Tony calls them, say with a surprised look as they followed behind both carrying a struggling Tony while Superboy carries Shay.


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal's POV

"Let us out, Let us ouuut!" Tony yells banging on the bars of the cell.

"Tony, shut the hell up. You're giving me a headache." I say, my voice raising loudly at the ginger haired female. Before Tony could respond the door opened and Batman, Nightwing, Robin and Superboy appeared.

"Are you here to let us out? Cause we didn't do anything wrong." Tony sticking her head out of the bars.

"No." Bats said flatly, 'We're here to ask you some questions."

"Well you can ask all you like but we aren't answering." I say leaning against the bars glaring at Nightwing.

"Really, well I guess we'll have to force you to answer" the first robin says coping my position.

"Yea and how will you do that?" I ask getting up in his face trying not to blush from the distance.

"Ugh, stop flirting with each other you're going to make throw up." Tony says causing us to look at her.

"We aren't flirting." I say in defence

"Sure, you aren't, but you will. I mean it's not like you have a colossal crush on the blue and black bird." She teases as she sticks her head through my side of the bars.

"Tony!" I glare at her for giving away my secret.

"You have a crush on me?" Nightwings head turns towards me in curiosity.

"Yes, yes she does."

"Tony! Shut up!" I yell about to freeze her mouth shut.

"Umm, we're still here you know." I hear Robin say getting our attention.

"Oh, hiya Tim." Tony says smiling causing the heroes to give her a look.

"How do you?" Night says confused.

"Just so you don't get confused I'll tell you. We aren't from this world or dimension where we're from you guys are fictional characters." I explain before Tony could get a word out.

"Wait, another Dimension? That's bullshit." Nightwing yells throwing his hands up in the air.

"Oh, really you think it's all bullshit Grayson?" I mock smirking at their reaction.

"H-how do you?" Dick stutters in shock staring wide eyed at me.

"As CC said we're from a different dimension." Tony says laughing at Dick. Suddenly a figure comes out of the shadows.

"SHAY! You've come to save us!" Tony yells, "And you've got my comics."

"OUR comics, you mean." I correct her as shay gives her a Young Justice comic.

"Oh, I love this one." Tony says.

"Is that us?" Tim asks eyeing the comic.

"Yep it is Tim. This proves we're from another dimension." Tony says holding up the comic.

"Well I'll be dammed." Bruce mutters getting a good look at the cover.

"Looks like you were telling the truth." Nightwing says opening the cell door while Robin opens Tony's.

"Now everything's all cleared up, can we go now?" Tony asks walking to the door.

"No." Batman said causing Tony to halt.

"What do you mean no?" I ask storming over to the Dark Night.

"I mean you three will be split up and will be staying with one of us until we find a way to get you back to your dimension." He explains putting a hand on my shoulder, "and I promise we will get you back home."

"Who are we staying with?" Shay asks walking up to us with Tony in tow.

"Well before we decide that may we ask what are your names?" Dick asks.

"Well I'm Cristina, this is Shay and our fiery friend here is Tony." I say into dusting ourselves.

"Ok Tony will stay with The Flash, Shay with the team in the Cave and Cristina will stay with us." Bruce tells us

"Cool." Tony yells arms in the air fist pumping a

Causing me, Shay, Bruce, Dick, and Tim to shake our heads while Superboy glared.


	4. Chapter 4

For those people who like this story sorry for deleting it. Now to the main reason for this authors note, to the people who don't like it. Don't read it, it's that simple. Don't bother commenting mean or hateful words, if you don't have nice to say about it don't comment it. But if you have anything to say about spelling or anything like that feel free to comment.

That's all I have to say, I'll try and update more for those of you that like this story.


	5. Author note

Author note

HI EVERYONE! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have a reason for it, three actually. Firstly, I have no inspiration.

Secondly, I'm lazy. Bad excuse but it's true.

And finally, I have school and loads of work. That's the main reason I haven't been updating since I'm now in year 11. Soon I'll be doing my HSC/ Exams (I live in Australia those who don't know what HSC is. I have no idea what they're called in other countries.)

Anyway, that's my reason for not updating. I may or may not get back to the story, we'll see how I go.


End file.
